1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hearing prosthesis, and more particularly, to a mechanical stimulator having a quick-connector.
2. Related Art
Implantable hearing prostheses generally fall into one of several categories, including devices used to treat sensorineural hearing loss, devices used to treat conductive hearing loss, and devices used to treat mixed hearing loss (that is, a combination of conductive and sensorineural hearing loss). Certain hearing prosthesis include an implantable actuator that used to treat various types of hearing loss.
One exemplary hearing prosthesis that includes an implantable actuator is a mechanical stimulator. In this arrangement, the actuator is coupled to an element of a recipient's ear, such as the middle ear bones, inner ear or semicircular canal. In operation, the actuator vibrates in response to electrical signals based on a received sound. The vibrations of the actuator are delivered to the ear element via a coupling arm.
An implantable actuator may be used as sound pickup device in hearing prosthesis such as mechanical stimulators, cochlear implants, etc. In such an arrangement, the actuator functions as an implantable microphone that converts vibrations of a recipient's middle ear, inner ear, semicircular canals, etc., into electrical signals for use the prosthesis.